Inside the Mistress's Apartment
by Dark-Moon-Lady4eva
Summary: What's new and what's cool? Me! Check out this new story!


INTRO: Okay, this story mentions that I live alone in an apartment with a good, high-paying job, but in reality, I'm a sophomore in high school, living at home with my parents and older brother, mooching off my dad for money every month. There are things in here you may think I made mistakes on, but that's only deliberate. I want to make it sound like I'm an idiot!! So, enjoy, people! I want to thank Lady-Date for some of the ideas. You know what I'm talking about, Lady! And again, if there is any dialect that pisses you off, I'm sorry. I can't help it if I've been corrupted by one of my friends. Warning: bad language! -Dark Moon Lady  
  
~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
@In DML's Apartment#  
  
DML to camera: Well, in the first story I made about hosting this cheesy talk show, I have made a few type-os, but, eh, who doesn't?  
  
Seto: You always make errors. Even when you're talking, eating, sleeping, and singing. More like being a big fat klutz.  
  
DML: That's enough from you, Seto. Don't make me smear peanut butter all over your laptop again. You know exactly what that does to the hard drive.  
  
Seto: You do, and I'll make sure you get your ass fired from Applebee's.  
  
DML: Okay, nevermind.  
  
Seto: Yeah. That's what I thought.  
  
DML: Uh huh. Anyways, I won't finish my first story until this weekend. Though, I am coming up with cool ideas throughout the week.  
  
Seto: That's a first.  
  
DML: Hush. Making a parody for American Idol, coming up with little movie scenes, a few commercials that involve hairspray, food and a few other dealies. Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Seto: Oh, crap. I hope you won't make me star in a commercial with Wheeler.  
  
DML: *nods* Yep. Sure am. You two will be advertising a romance and mystery novel.  
  
Seto: I hate you. You're so damn corrupted.  
  
DML: Aww. You're so sweet.  
  
Seto: That wasn't a compliment.  
  
DML: Aww, you know you love me! Anyways, I will add some more stories shortly.  
  
Joey walks in: Ey! Why is it that when you start something, you never finish it, but work on something else??  
  
DML: Because I don't want to lose any good ideas for later.  
  
Marik walks in with Joey: So what you're saying is that you have an attention of a circus monkey?  
  
DML: No, you moron! I just forget in four days. That's all.  
  
Joey: Why's Kaiba here?  
  
Seto: Mokuba locked me out of my mansion because he's mad at me, not to mention that Noah locked me out of my office.  
  
DML: How sad. Why?  
  
Seto: Pissed them off.  
  
DML: How?  
  
Seto: Must we discuss this now?  
  
DML: Must you question a Dark Elf?  
  
Joey: Whoa! What's a Dark Elf?  
  
DML: An elf of darkness, you prick! I speak the Drow and human language because I'm half Drow and half human. (This is what I get for watching Lord of the Rings too many times and reading books by R.A. Salvatore who writes college level novels about dark elves or Drows and I'm in high school!!)  
  
Marik: That must explain why you're as evil as Lady-Date then.  
  
Seto: What'd she ever do to you?  
  
Marik: Didn't put me in any of her stories.  
  
Seto: You DON'T want to be in any of her stories!  
  
Marik: Why not?  
  
Seto: Yaoi.  
  
Marik: Oh. uh. okay. damn.  
  
Seto: You do not want to hear or read any of her fanfics either.  
  
DML: Why are you badmouthing Lady Date?  
  
Seto: YAOI, dammit!! Have you read any of her fanfics??  
  
DML: Yes. Knowing you made out with Yami.  
  
Seto: You. you. read that???? Agghhhh!!!  
  
DML: Quit being such a whiner! I never really understood why you hate him so much.  
  
Seto: You know why the hell I hate Yami!!!  
  
DML: No need to yell. I think it' cute.  
  
Seto: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! TRAITOR!!!!!!  
  
DML: Maybe I should start some Yaoi fanfics.  
  
Yami runs in, screaming: NOOOOO!!! DON'T BETRAY US!! PLEASE!!  
  
DML: Fine. I was only joking. You guys take things so seriously.  
  
Yami: *Sarcastic* Only because you make it sound so believing.  
  
DML: Whatever. So all you people read my stories this Saturday!! The talk show will be ready by then! Soon after, I'll make my version of America Idol.  
  
Seto: Damn you. Must you torture us like Lady-Date?  
  
DML: Yes. And then a few commercials, a couple of movie scenes, featuring my faves, some game shows and more. Just as soon as I think up of more ways to have fun with these guys! Woo!  
  
Duke comes out of nowhere: Hey! Whatcha all doing? *Jumps in DML's arms. Again*  
  
DML: *Drops Duke. Again* Oops. We aren't doing anything, really. I'm just preparing all my fics for future uses, so readers will know what's up.  
  
Duke gets up: Cool.  
  
DML: Yep. Some including other YGO characters, people from Fushigi Yuugi, Vash the Stampede from Trigun and the person who introduced Fanfiction.net to me, Lady-DAte herself!  
  
Seto: NOOOOOO!!!!  
  
DML: Shut up, Seto!! Damn. Okay, to the readers: every weekend, check out my stories to see what's new and give me good reviews!  
  
Yami: Uh, nothing bad happens to us, right?  
  
DML: Maybe.  
  
Yami: Oh, I know what that means!  
  
DML: Uh huh. See ya all soon! Peace. ^.^  
  
Seto: Will there be any Yaoi situations?  
  
DML: Nope. That's Lady-DAte's job. My job's just tormenting Tea and the dweebs. Don't worry. I'll take good care of all of you. Heh, heh, heh.  
  
Seto: That's what we're afraid of. 


End file.
